Slytherin's Curse
by Luckyinluv
Summary: Snape loved Lily, the Muggle-Born Gryffindor, who married James, another Gryffindor. Draco's story is the same. He loved Hermione who married Ron. It's almost like a curse. Will it affect Scorpius?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I really hope that you like this story! Oh, and for the sake of this story Astoria Greengrass(Scorpius' Mum) died before Scorpius' 1st Year.**

* * *

**PROLOUGUE**

The sky was crying, as was everyone in the graveyard.

Draco stood, as rigid as ever, near his wife's coffin as it changed into a black tomb.

No one saw a young, eleven year old, blonde boy wipe his grey eyes and run away from the Malfoy Graveyard.

He ran as fast as he could, until he broke down crying near his grandfather's tomb.

There were people here, a ginger man, with a black-haired lady. They were carrying a bouquet of white roses, charmed to sing sad melodies.

He tried to hide, after all, Malfoys never cry. If the couple noticed him, they didn't say anything.

"Seems sad doesn't it. Astoria was nothing like Draco. If that old git died, no one would care. The only reason he married her, was to maintain a pureblood status."

The ginger man rolled his eyes and continued,

"As though no one really knew who his heart belongs too."

The black-haired lady smiled sadly.

"George, for the first time you make sense. It's almost like a Slytherin curse."

George sighed.

"Angelina, I don't think it's a curse. It's more like history's repeating itself. Snape loved Lily ,a Muggle-Born Gryffindor, who married James, a Gryffindor, who was also Snape's enemy. Draco's story is the same."

Scorpius knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but if his father loved someone else, he had the right to know.

George cracked a smile.

"Except, in this case the Muggle-Born Gryffindor is our dear sister-in-law, Hermione, and Ron is the Gryffindor, who was one of Draco's enemies. I wonder if it'll happen to Draco's son. What's his name again?"

"It's Scorpius, I think. Anyway, let's just give the bouquet and Disapparate. We can't miss Ginny's match can we?"

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Scorpius were sitting in front of a fireplace. A cold wind blew threw the open window, and the fire went out.

"Incendio!"

The fire started again, although Scorpius wasn't warmed at all.

"Dad? Do you know anyone named Hermione?"

Draco froze.

"I did. Once, long back."

Scorpius asked his next question without thinking.

"Did you love her?"

Scorpius expected his father to tell him that Astoria was the only girl he truly loved, and that Hermione didn't mean anything to him.

But, Draco sighed.

"I-Yes. I loved her. The toughest time of my life was when she and her two friends-Draco stressed on that word. He looked as though he wanted to kill one of her friends.-were on the run. When she was captured, my aunt tortured her. I wish I had told her back then."

Although Draco said the last line to himself, Scorpius heard it.

"Dad, do you still love her?"

His father sighed.

"Scorpius, I will _always _love her."

* * *

**There it is! How did you like it? Can you suggest a name for the Muggle-Born girl?**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey Guys! I'm going on a vacation on Monday and I'm coming back on 5th of June. So this might be my last update for a while. R&R.**

* * *

Diagon Ally was the best place on earth.

Scorpius had been given money to go and buy his school supplies with a servant.

Checking his list, he went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Once inside, he looked around awkwardly. Everyone was laughing and joking with their families. It ached him to see them. He hadn't laughed with his father in a really long time. Draco was hardly at home, anyway.

He purchased his robes, a cloak and a pair of gloves and headed to Flourish & Blotts to buy his books.

He was met again by the same sight. He asked the store manager for the books but the manager looked like he had his hands full with 'The Bloody Book of Vampires', so he found an assistant. After receiving a huge pile of books, he went out. He handed his purchases to his servant, and gave him the list and galleons, to buy whatever was left.

Scorpius went to Ollivander's to get his very own wand. Ollivander's was now in the hands of his children, who were running back and forth with thin boxes. The shop looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in a couple of years. There was a chart describing different wand cores and woods.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius turned around to see glassy silver eyes, which belonged to the famous wand-maker, himself.

"Come on, then. I'll find you a wand myself. I don't do much here. My children handle everything now."

**Scorpius' P.O.V.**

I followed the man to a small office filled with boxes of wands. There was an air of mystery and magic. I was measured for the second time that day.

Ollivander handed him a wand.

"Oak with Dragon Heartstring, 13 and a half inches, Surprisingly swishy."

I took the wand and waved it. The table cracked into two. Ollivander looked as though he were suppressing a smile. He handed me another wand.

"Willow with Unicorn hair, 11 inches, Flexible."

This time a lantern burst, causing a pile of books to erupt into flames. Ollivander waved his wand and the fire went out.

"Definitely not."

He picked up another wand. This one had a slight sheen to it. It was beautifully carved and looked fit for a king.

"Mahogany with Phoenix feather, 12 inches, Slightly bendy."

As soon as I took the wand, it emitted green sparks.

"That, , is how wands choose their wizards. This wand now recognizes you as it's sole master. It is an unusual combination, but it now belongs to you."

I bought the wand and went outside, and found my servant clutching a bag of things. I started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron, when a shop caught my eye. More likely, an owl in the window caught my eye. I entered the shop and took a closer look at the owl.

It was a sandy owl, with black beady eyes and a sharp brown beak. I stroked it and found that it had extremely silky feathers.

During this time the shopkeeper walked upto me.

"That's a very good choice. She never forgets a face or an address."

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Good evening . Would you like me to take all of this to your room?"

I looked up to see our butler, Charles.

"Yeah. Leave the cage though."

I sat for an hour thinking of a name for my new owl. I opened a French-English dictionary and looked up some nice names. _Sable is French for Sand._

"Sable..."

My owl hooted.

"That's your new name, Sable."

She delightfully hooted and flew across the room.

_Finally, one living thing in this house that doesn't ignore me._

* * *

That night, when I was in bed, my father walked in.

"Hello, Scorpius."

"Hello Father."

"Are you ready for Hogwarts? You better be in Slytherin."

There were no signs that he was joking on his face.

"Yes father."

Father tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Well, then, good night."

After he had gone out, I looked up at the ceiling.

_What if I am not put in Slytherin? Will Father disown me? Will he break my wand and lock me in my room? I wish Mother was here. She could calm him._

My head filled with a million thoughts, I fell asleep

* * *

At last! 1st September has finally come.

I got up that morning, rather early, got ready, packed my trunk, and went downstairs.

Father was waiting for me. Once I came down, a servant put my trunk in the car. I sat in the car and waited for him.

He had hired a driver to drive us to King's Cross Station. Once their, I grabbed my trunk and followed Father to a brick wall, and, following his example, I walked through it.

Hundreds of families were there. I saw Father nod to a man with black hair and round glasses. There were owls flying, toads croaking and even trolleys banging. I stroked Sable inside her cage, before handing my luggage and her cage to a prefect.

Father gave me an awkward hug, and pushed me towards the train. Everyone started to board the train. I found an empty carriage and sat down. I looked out of the window to see families everywhere. They were smiling, crying and running. Amidst these families, I saw Father giving me a nod, before walking out.

The train left the station, and while everyone was running around finding old friends, and making new, I sat in my seat.

Suddenly, I heard a melodious voice,

"Can I sit here? There isn't an empty seat left in the entire train."

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you like it! And the voice isn't Rose, it is someone else. I'll update after I come back, so BYE!**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Sorry Guys! I've been in Singapore for two weeks. And the day after I returned, school started. So it's the weekend and I got time so hear you go. Oh and I am assuming that one train ride takes about 7 hours.**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Scorpius looked up and saw a brunette standing in the doorway.

"Uh. Yes. Sure."

She sat down in the seat opposite him. She was clearly bursting with excitement.

"Hi! I'm Holly. Holly Parks. I'm a Muggle-Born witch. Who are you?Which house are expecting to be in? I think I'll be in Gryffindor. Or maybe Ravenclaw. Who knows? Don't you just love Diagon Ally? Do you think..."

While Holly continued ranting her head off, Scorpius looked at her with amusement. Now he could see her more clearly. She had bright hazel eyes and dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had pink lips and was wearing a pair of long dangling leaf earrings with a matching necklace

"Um. Holly?"

She stopped rambling and looked at him.

"Uh. Hi? I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

She looked as though she was biting back a laugh.

"That's an...interesting name."

Under Scorpius' raised eyebrow she said,

"Come on, really. Who names their kid Scorpius?"

"What about your name?"

She smirked.

"Well...I think Holly is better."

She started to nod her head.

"Whatever."

Holly was looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

She sighed dramatically.

"Which house do you want to be in, **Scorpius**."

She put emphasis on that.

"Well, my dad wants me to be in Slytherin so..."

He trailed off.

"So? I asked about you, not your dad."Holly prompted.

"I guess that's where I want to be."

She sank back into her chair.

"Honestly, you're no fun."

"Excuse me?"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

They both jumped at the gentle, frail voice.

"Um. Do you have change for ten pounds?"

Scorpius turned to look at her, as did the trolley lady.

"Pounds?"

Holly turned to Scorpius, who looked at her weirdly.

"Um. I'll just sit."

Scorpius tried to hide a smile(failing miserably) and turned back to the trolley.

"I'll have two chocolate frogs and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

He gave her one Galleon and thirty-one Sickles and took the sweets.

The trolley went ahead and Scorpius sat down.

"Here."

He handed her a chocolate frog.

"Thanks."

She opened it and looked at it in confusion.

"Um, Scorpius? Why is this thing croaking?"

Now Scorpius sighed.

"Just eat it."

He took a small bite out of it's leg. Holly, on the other hand took a bite out of it's croaking head(it stopped croaking immediately).

"It's nice."

* * *

After five hours, a spinach and earthworm bean, a number of one-sided enthusiastic conversations, sarcastic remarks and a change of robes, they reached Hogwarts.

"Firs' years, this way."

A giant man was ushering them to a group of boats.

Scorpius, Holly, a green-eyed boy and a ginger girl stepped into one of them. The boy introduced himself as Albus Potter and the girl Rose Weasley. Scorpius' head shot up, but he didn't say anything.

"Look at that!"

Holly was pointing towards a massive castle with lights in all it's windows.

She was pointing at their home for seven years.

* * *

"In a few moments, you will be entering the Great Hall and joining your schoolmates, but before that you must be sorted. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. House points are important to win the House Cup. Your heads of houses will be announced when you are sorted and are in your common rooms. Please file into two lines. Good. Now you may enter."

Madam Hooch waved her wand and the giant doors opened. All the first-years entered. Holly must have looked scared, because Albus, who was right next to her, squeezed her hand. She gave him a thankful smile.

They lined up in front of a stool with a hat on it. Everyone was staring at it as though it would suddenly start singing. Which it did. After a long song, Madam Hooch took out a parchment and read out names. Each child walked up to the hat, put it on, and the hat screamt out a house.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Many teachers looked up at him.

He went and sat on the stool. As the hat fell over his head he was immersed into total darkness.

**Scorpius' P.O.V.**

_**Hm..Malfoy. Your family is in Slytherin but your mind is a mix. I can see ambition, courage is admirable, not a bad want to live up to your legacy. But you differ from you family.**_

_Slytherin. Slytherin Gry-Slytherin._

_**As you wish. Carry on the Malfoy legacy. Make Slytherin proud.**_

"SLYTHERIN."

**No one's P.O.V.**

A few more children got sorted and then,

"Holly Parks."

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think? Do you love it or do you want to hunt me down while Crucio-ing me?**


	4. Time to get Sorted

**Holly's P.O.V.**

_**Hm. Tough. You are loyal, no doubt. You are intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw. Slytherin's demanding qualities are not in you. You are insecure and not ambitious. You prefer to work in groups rather than solo. **_

_**You could shine in Ravenclaw, prosper in Gryffindor or reign in Hufflepuff. But the final choice is with you.**_

_Um. I don't know. _

_**Hm. Some qualities outshine others . Always remember that.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I took of the hat and skipped to the applauding table. Faces were smiling at me. First Years and Seventh Years. Soon-to-be friends and awkward acquaintances. I sat down near a Third Year boy with messy black hair.

"James Potter", he said extending his hand.

"Holly Parks", I replied shaking his hand.

I looked over to the Slytherin table and caught Scorpius' eye. He gave a small smile, which I gladly returned.

* * *

**Albus' P.O.V.**

"Albus Potter."

The great hall went silent. I caught James' eye and he gave a thumbs up. I looked at the hat, which would determine my fate.

_I don't want to put on the hat. _I caught Holly's eye and she mouthed _'Good Luck'._ Oh, well. I put the bloody hat on.

_**Oh, a Potter. You lot are rather difficult aren't you. Your brother was almost a Hatstall. Just like your father...You remind me of him. Courage and ambition, strength and intelligence. Loyalty. You want to prove yourself as good as your father. Slytherin will help you there. You will make many powerful friends.**_

_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._

_**Not Slytherin, eh? You truly are your father's son.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause was deafening. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw James sitting next to Holly. I went and sat between them.

She gave me a small hug.

"Congratulations!"

I could see James smirking at me.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"Rose Weasley."

I sat on the stool and put on the frayed hat.

_**Ah! Another Weasley? You lot breed like rabbits don't you? Now will you be in Gryffindor or not? Hm. Maybe.**_

_Hat! You are going to put me in Gryffindor and that is final_

_**Fine. Fine. Miss Bossy.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped with glee and the sorting hat fell of my head. I joined the Gryffindor table in laughter.

A few more students were sorted, and after 'Zac Zabini' was sorted into Slytherin, a green-robed witch stood up.

**Holly's P.O.V.**

"I am Minerva McGonagell, your headmistress. To all our new students, Welcome! And to our old hands, Welcome back! All first years please note that The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to anyone and everyone, unless you are accompanied by a teacher. And to all the students in Third Year and above, the use of any Zonko or Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products is banned in the corridors. Also, considering the fact that none of you appear to pass in it, Divination is now removed the curriculum. Now, let the feast begin."

The second McGonagell sat down, mountains of food appeared on the table. There was pudding, roast chicken, steamed rice, vegetables, sweets, chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldrons and every type of wizarding food possible.

While I ate, I noticed how easily everyone got along with each other. Including me. I had never been popular. I mean, would you be friends with someone who could burn your hair? I thought so.

But here, at Hogwarts, everyone was just like me. Magical. I already knew that Hogwarts would be my happy home.

* * *

After the feast, the prefects, Victoire Weasley and Lance Thomas led us to our common room. The staircases were moving! When we got on one of them, Albus got his leg stuck in a trick step and Victoire had to pull him out. Apparently they are related! I was still laughing about the trick-step incident

"Oh shut up", Albus mumbled.

They showed us the right path through the staircase and led us to a portrait of a Fat Lady singing.

"Password?",she sung in a VERY high-pitched voice.

"Cauldron Bubbles", said both the prefects unanimously.

* * *

"Boys follow me."

Albus waved to me and followed Lance to a staircase.

"Girls, your dorms are up these stairs. If you need anything, knock on the Seventh Year dormitory door and ask for me. I hope you enjoy your year here at Hogwarts."

It hit me. I was not going to return home until Christmas. Home-sickness crept in as I walked into my room for the next seven years.

I had four roommates:Rose Weasley (Whom was sure to be my new best friend), Alice Longbottom (A very nice girl, who's father is our Herbology professor), Leanne Wood (Who knew everyone from First Year to Seventh and all the gossip too) and Jamie Lauren (A very sarcastic girl who was a Metamorphmagus and currently had electric blue hair).

My home-sickness disappeared when I met them. We were as different as possible but we became fast friends.

We are so going to be best friends for life.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I HATE writing Sorting Hat stuff. Tell me how you liked the Sorting Hat conversations. Please see the poll on my profile. I can't write further unless you do. Oh and if you see a picture which could be Holly then leave it in a review or PM me. REVIEW FOR BUTTERBEER!**


	5. AN:Please Read

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter. If you want the next chapter, I need you to:**

**a)Vote on my poll**

**b)Review and tell me who you want Holly to end up with.**

**I accept anonymous reviews BTW. **

**So, hurry up and tell me!**

**~Luckyinluv**


	6. Years Go By

**Hey Guys! I still need you to vote on my poll!**

**Winged-Panther:Awesome username! His rival? Oh you will understand.**

**Daylily:Your reviews always make me smile. And don't worry I haven't forgotten.**

* * *

Years went by. There was laughter at the pranks, sadness at Professor Slughorn's death and pressure during exams.

Holly found herself distanced from Scorpius but closer to Albus. The ongoing Gryffindor - Slytherin rivalry played a huge role in that. But, they were still friends. Or at least, more than acquaintances.

Her friends were always there, making her laugh at times of home-sickness, and discussing their latest crushes.

Speaking of them, they all got along very well. Although, they did get in a few fights now and then. Especially over the bathroom.

Also, Albus' roommates were very friendly and were responsible for ninety percent of the pranks played at school. His best friend was Jason Flew, whose dad was the owner of the Nimbus Broomstick Company.

Now they were in Fourth Year.

As expected, Albus and Jason were the best fliers. A fact that annoyed both Rose and Holly, as they both sucked at flying. They actually managed to trip on a broomstick that was hovering at waist-length.

Anyway, on the last day of school, some Seventh Years were throwing a party.

Surprisingly, the **entire **house was invited. Fourth Years included.

**Holly's P.O.V.**

"So, hows this?"

I twirled for my friends, modeling the tenth outfit I had chosen.

"It's good."

"It needs glitter."

"Should I color my hair gold?"

"OMG! You look awesome!"

"Really?" I asked my friends shyly.

"Definitely!"

So, I went downstairs wearing a plain white skirt with a red full-sleeved shirt. I also wore a gold bracelet.

The common room was full of gold and red, laughter and jokes and random people.

"Holly! Over here!" Someone shouted with such a loud voice that people stopped and looked around.

I turned to see James, Albus and Jason waving wildly at me.

"Hey James. You know I'm not deaf right?"

He just grinned. He had become an older brother for me over the years.

Although, he did get on my nerves. He spent an entire year trying to come up with a nickname for me. (Hey Mistletoe! What'cha doing Holls?)

"Whatever. You look brilliant. I'll miss you over the holidays."

He gave me a suffocating hug and turned to meet his friend.

Albus and Jason rolled their eyes simultaneously. They're so alike, it's SCARY!

"Holls, you look awesome." Albus said very sweetly, putting emphasis on 'Holls'.

I gave him a death glare.

"Thanks. So do you."

That was definitely true. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, blue jeans but his hair was messier than ever.

"Albus, for your birthday remind me to get you a comb."

"Oh, ha ha ha."

Jason was grinning at us in a knowing way, but none of us knew why.

At that point my friends entered the room and looked around for me.

Rose was wearing a crimson silk dress, that went to her knees and had black designs on it. Alice was wearing a red tank top, which flattered her black hair brilliantly, and black jeans. Jamie, as always, was the most daring and had turned her hair black with gold streaks, and was wearing a gold mini-dress, which screamed 'Gryffindor'. Literally, at thirty-five minute intervals. Leanne was wearing a black mini-skirt and a read and gold striped halter. Her blond hair was pinned up with a red hair-clip.

Victoire joined them and gave them huge hugs.

"Hey Holly! You look amazing. Aw..I am going to be missing all of you. I can't believe I'm leaving this year."

James walked up to us.

"Neither can I cousin. I'll be in 7th Year. next year Scary!"

James looked at me and said.

"You are going to die next year."

"Um. Why?"

"Because it is impossible to derive a nickname from your name."

"A truly valid reason to die",I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The rest of the night was spent teasing couples and drinking butterbeer. At one point James and Marc Wood (Leanne's brother and James' best friend) cast a spell on Victoire's hair. She got so angry, she turned into a chicken-ish thing. Fun, right?

* * *

"Stupid trunk-go in!"

I was trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to load my trunk onto the train. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Here let me."

A hand pushed the trunk onto the train and the boy turned to me.

"Hey Scor."

"Holly, don't call me that."

I smirked.

"Fine Scor. Whatever Scor. Oh and Scor?"

He gave me a death glare. A much more effective one than mine.

"Anyway, enjoy your summer. I'll try to enjoy mine."

Scorpius rolled his eyes after he said that.

I looked at him pityingly.

"Oh is it that Pansy again? I mean, she's in love with your dad, but she's a little bit-"

"She my dad's fiance."

Oops.

"You didn't let me finish. She's a little bundle of joy."

He looked at me, smirking.

"Whatever you say."

I smacked him. Hard.

* * *

"Bye Holly."

"Bye Rose. Write to me?"

"Duh. Obviously."

"Bye"

"See you, Jamie. Pink looks awesome on you."

Bye was the key-word of the day. Another year at Hogwarts is over. I cradled my owl cage in my arms and grabbed the trolley.

I started to search for my transport when I saw James and Albus coming my way.

"Hey, James. Hi Lily. Did you enjoy your 2nd Year?"

She smiled up at me.

"I sure did. Professor Finnigan set fire to one of the pixies' cage on our last day. He knows my dad! So does Professor Longbottom."

I have always felt an attachment to her. I always wanted a sibling, and she was the next best thing. The Potters have sort of taken me in. Mr. & Mrs. Potter keep dropping in at Hogwarts to assist, so I know them pretty well.

"Mum and Dad aren't here yet. How about yours?"

They are never at home. I doubt they will come. Work comes first. But I didn't say any of that.

"No idea."

"James! Check this out!"

"Bye Holly. See you soon."

James turned around and walked away, winking at a girl who blushed to the tip of her toes.

"Bye Holly! I've to find Macy and give her my address."

Lily left with a whirl of robes and books.

"And then there were two."

Albus laughed.

"So..."

"So..."

"Um. I'll write to you this summer. I mean, if you want to. I mean, you don't have to reply."

I laughed.

"Albus, I am begging you to write. I need some excitement to look forward to."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. My letters are vital in your survival aren't they?" He said with enough sarcasm to fill the river Mississippi.

"Oh. Ha ha ha. But seriously. I'll be waiting for your owl."

I saw my driver waving at me.

"I've got to go. Bye! I'll miss you."

I gave him a hug. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too."

Before thinking about it, I gave him a kiss on his cheek and a smile.

"Bye."

Now I understand why people are confused whether or not we are dating. We aren't. We just happen to act like a couple. And I did have a tiny crush on him in 3rd Year. Nothing major.

* * *

"Ma'am."

My driver took my bags and opened my door. Before I could get in however, I saw Scorpius with his dad and Pansy, heading my way.

"Hey Scor."

Pansy wrinkled her nose at me.

"What kind of name is Scor? He has a nice name and I think you should call him that."

Scorpius gave me a small smile.

"Um. Father this is Holly."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"And Mother-" Scor said that word as though it was the worst on earth- "This is Holly."

I extended my hand, but it wasn't shook.

"Oh yes. You're that Mud-Muggleborn aren't you? Draco we need to leave now. We have to reach in time for that dinner party."

They walked away, but Scorpius' gave me a one-hand hug.

"Bye Holly. I'll write to you."

Two people had promised to write to me already, if only I had known exactly how true those promises would be.

Anyway, I sat in the car and returned to my house. It's more like a mansion, though. A very empty mansion. That happens when your parents are world-renowned producers. Ah, well.

_Welcome Home._

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the wait. I really need you to answer that poll or review totell me whom you choose? Albus or Scorpius? I won't update for a while. Guess Why?**

**MY BIRTHDAY! It's on Monday (16****th**** July)! I'm turning 13! So guys please review! They are awesome Birthday Gifts!**


	7. Letters

**I know you want to kill me for not updating. SORRY! My laptop was in repairs, AGAIN! Here's the key:**

_Holly_

**Albus**

James

* * *

The first owl arrived about a week into the summer vacation. My parents returned, with a bundle of gifts and apologies for not being there when I returned. While we were eating dinner, we heard a light tapping noise. Mom and Dad thought it was an old clock, but I saw the owl outside the window.

Mom and Dad were obviously a little creeped out by the tapping, but being producers, they've seen worse. I took the owl and ran to my room.

I gave the owl a couple of biscuits and turned my attention to a wad of paper attached to it's leg. I untied the letter and read it.

* * *

**Hey Holly,**

**Wow! One week into vacation and I'm already owling you. I would email you (I thank Muggle Studies for teaching me about that) but I don't have a lalpot or a colmuter. They don't work here. Anyway, there really wasn't a point to this letter...Um. Bye then! Just remember to reply. Or else...**

**-Albus**

P.S. Hey Mistletoe! This is James. While you and Al were professing confessions of love to each other, I fixed up a date for the three of us to meet. Next to next Sunday in Diagon Alley. You're coming and you can't say no.

Love ya,

James the Awesome

* * *

_Hi Alligator!_

_I'm know. I'm just that awesome. Oh and Al, you are going to fail Muggle Studies. For sure. There is no way you'll pass. Anyway, on a lighter note, guess who is a Prefect!_

_-Holly_

_P.S. Jamie! We weren't professing confessions of love, thank you very much. Do I even have a say in this?_

* * *

Dear Beloved Mistletoe,

Alligator? Jamie? If this is payback for the nickname thing, BRING IT ON! And who is it? Albus isn't a prefect.

-The Potter Bros **_(James wrote that)_**

P.S. Of course not! And don't doubt me Holls! I'll drive to your house...no. I'll FLOO too your house and pick you up! Hah!

* * *

_Lovely Darling Potters,_

_IT'S ALICE! Can you believe it! Although she was the best candidate. Oh and whatever you say Jimmy-Jam._

_-The Queen of Nicknames, Holly Mary Parks the First._

_P.S. FINE! 3:00 pm? Don't you have anything better to do than Owl me?_

* * *

**_My treasured fragrant Flower-Petal,_**

**_Alice, really? But yeah, she's the best candidate. She's the only one who didn't SET THE BLOODY ROOM ON FIRE! Our Hogwarts Letters came. James is bouncing up and down, though I don't know why. He isn't Head Boy for sure. That is Peter Goldstein._**

HEY HOLLY! I'M QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN! Oh and Jimmy-Jam? Call Albus something. **No I'm fine thank you**. No you need a special, Holly-made nickname!** No I don't.** Al, you sure do.

_-The hottest brothers EVER!_

P.S. YAY! And no.** We are going to Wizard's World in August though. I can't wait. Two weeks of the greatest rides, slides** and girls **ever!**

* * *

_The-Sons-Who-Annoyed,_

_That was Third Year! How could we know that if you start singing 'Set Fire To The Rain' while waving your wand it could actually cause a fire. Congrats on becoming Quidditch Captain, James! Nickname for Albus...Hm...Oh I got it! Al Capone! _

_-Holly...Sorry. I can't think of a nickname. Looks like I've got Nickname Block._

_P.S. I am so jealous of you right now. I'm spending a week in Greece. Did you know that there is a Wizarding street just like Diagon Alley there?_

* * *

Hollyflower,

OH! YOU couldn't think of a nickname. What's the world coming to? Were all of you singing? It sounded as heavenly as a dying cat. Thanks! **Who's Al Capone?**

**-The most awesome nicknamers ever**

**P.S. That's right. Bask in our awesomeness.**

* * *

_Albert and Jam-on-toast,_

_The nicknames are back, and better than ever! Please, you sing worse than Peeves. Al Capone was a gangster. Emphasis on gangster._

_- HMP_

_P.S. Whatever. I gotta go. I'll be at my cousin's house next week. She's an annoying little bitch! So, I'll see you straight in Diagon Alley in three days!_

* * *

**SO?How did you like it! I'll update faster now, I PROMISE! Here's a quiz for you. I'll give a question every chapter.**

**Q:What was the password to the Gryffindor Common Room in 1991?**


	8. Point number

**Holly's POV**

"So...Truth or Dare?"

If I say truth they'll ask me about my crush,but if I say dare...

"Dare", I said firmly My cousin's face fell but lightened up just as quickly. "I dare you to describe your dream guy!"

I don't know why, but an image of a lazy grin was the first thing I thought of. It seemed like a familiar grin, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Um...my dream guy, huh. A nice smile, someone who can make me laugh when I'm crying, and someone who knows me. As in really knows me."

My cousin laughed. "Darling, that guy doesn't exist. I thought my ex was like that, and if I cant hold onto a guy, you surely can't." I snorted and stared at her. This was the fourth time that night that she had insulted me ("You are way too fat" "Darling that dress went out of style ages ago" "Do you seriously think that you could handle those heels with feet like yours"). I had had enough of it. So it's pretty understandable that, being a witch, I would explode something. And that just happened to be a glass vase.

"Ow!"my cousin shrieked. She ducked and pushed me down on her way. The glass shards didn't hurt anyone in the end,although there was some explaining to do to my aunt. I ignored my cousin, shut my eyes and went to sleep.

Tomorrow I'll see Albus and James. They'll make me laugh.

Since that was my last thought, my dreams were full of messy black hair and twinkling eyes and a certain pair of lanky, but comforting arms.

* * *

**James' POV**

Albus was-for lack of a better word-freaking out!

We were sitting at an ice cream parlour...or I was sitting at an ice-cream parlour and Albus was jumping in his seat at an ice-cream parlour. He had checked his reflection twice, ruffled his hair once, and had looked out on the street at least a million times.

"I don't think she's coming, James. Let's leave." He got up and I pulled him back down.

"Oh no. We are waiting here."

"But she isn't going to come!" I stared at him as though he had three heads.

"Please. You both are so deep that it's almost comical. I can SEE hearts in your eyes when you talk to her."

We were so engrossed in our conversation/argument that we didn't notice the very girl we were...conversing about enter the shop.

She saw us and walked over to us. "Hey guys! I've missed both of you so much."

Well, the real reason I wanted to meet Holly today was because I wanted to make Albus realise that she loved him and that he should just ask her out already.

**Point number 1**: There were two seats left on the table;one next to me and the other next to Albus. She sat near Albus, even though I was sitting near the door.

** Point number 2**: Right now she was giving Albus a hug and kiss. And she was also laughing at something he said. And my brother is NEVER funny. At least, not that I know.

"So Holls, which ice-cream do you want?"

"Hmm...Very Witchy Vanilla. With chocolate chips."

I found a couple of galleons in my pocket, so I decided to leave the lovebirds alone and order the ice-cream. Today is gonna be fun!

I returned with the ice-cream to find them deep in conversation.

"...pretty sure that it's not that bad."

"Hey guys. What'cha talking about?"

Holly took her ice-cream. "Oh nothing."

She swallowed a spoonful of ice-cream and then stuck her spoon into Albus' cup. She took a spoonful and licked it. "Much better!"she exclaimed. She then exchanged both the cups. Albus tried to look angry but failed and started to smile.

"Gee thanks."

I burst out laughing. Say it with me, people-**Point number 3**

"Let's go shopping!"

Albus and I groaned. "Do we have to?"

Holly gave me the vicious Holly stare.

"Yay! Let's go shopping."

And that's how we ended up in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with our arms full of bags, buying even more stuff.

"Hey, Holly!"someone shouted.

We turned to find Scorpius Malfoy waving at us. Holly smiled at him and waved back, and then Scorpius saw who she was with. He gave me a nod and the barest hint of a smile. When his eyes locked with Albus' an unrecognisable emotion passed through his eyes.

Holly,meanwhile, ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Why haven't you been writing to me?" she demanded.

Scorpius began to answer her, but then a dark haired, pug-faced woman entered the shop. She scowled at Holly and turned to her son.

"Darling what are you doing here. Your dad and I have been waiting for you at Twilfitt and Tattings for ten minutes!" Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but that woman dragged him out.

Holly came back to us. "Should we go shopping for our school books now? I mean we won't have time later."

So we went to Flourish and Blotts,purchased our school book, and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

Holly looked out on the street. "My car's here. I had an awesome time today! Thanks guys."

She gave me a hug, and gave Albus a much longer hug and he whispered something in her ear. She smiled and walked away.

Do I even need to say it. **Point number 4.**

Although, later at night when I told Albus all this, he just laughed and said that Holly was just a really good friend. And everyone knows, even my aunt Hermione and uncle Ron were really good friends. And look how they turned out.

* * *

**SO? How was it? I can't update till the 15th of October, cause my exams start on 1st. But after that I'll definately update faster. Now I finally have the basic structure for the story on my laptop, so...you know.**


	9. Boring Train Rides and Cliches

**James' P.O.V.**

"Holly! How are you?"

Holly turned around and stared at me. Or more likely at my choice of clothing. I really couldn't blame her.

"Why...How...What..."

She couldn't even form complete sentences. I'm just that awesome! Or my clothes are just that weird...Nah! It's probably the former reason.

She took a deep breath.

"Why are you wearing a pink country-girl dress?"

Yes, Me the awesome is wearing a pink and white striped dress, with a pink bonnet and some girly torture devices on my feet. They're called heels.

"Um...long story or short version?"

"Short."

Well...I can't really explain it in short...

"I lost a bet with Albus."

"Aah."

I forgot! She's been in this situation before.

I saw Albus creeping up behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands and said, "Guess who?"

"Hmm...could it be a certain Potter who forced his brother into a dress?"

He uncovered her eyes.

"Maybe..."

Now's where I let them have their romantic reunion and be a nice person and leave. I sneaked away. Like a spy. Hm...that could be a possible career.

**Holly's P.O.V.**

"I missed you! How was Wizard's World?"

His eyes twinkled as he recalled it.

"It was amazing! We stayed in an actual floating house! Lily almost fell out once but she didn't. Tragic, really. The rides were fantabulous! There was one in which you sit on a broom and it's basically like a flight simulator thing. There are harsh winds, Bludgers every once in a while and the surroundings were a bunch of moving pictures put together so it looked as though you're actually flying over the Grand Canyon, Mount Everest and Hogwarts!"

I have to admit, I'm jealous.

"Wow! Sounds like fun! The most exciting thing on my trip was going to Magie De Rue, the greek version of Diagon Alley, and buying this dress, which changes into whatever you want it to be."

He laughed. "Sounds like you had fun!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mind helping me with my trunk? It's surprisingly heavy!"

He gave a dramatic sigh and said, "I suppose so, my fair maiden. Your delicate hands cannot possibly withstand the weight of this trunk."

I gave him a look.

"Fine! I'm lifting it!"

He grabbed my trunk, pushed it onto the train and climbed aboard.

"Hurry up or we won't find a compartment!"

We rushed down the train and found a compartment with some of our friends in it, namely, Jason, Alice and Jamie.

Alice, Jamie and I screamed.

"OMG! I missed you!"

"Me too, darling!"

"I found out how to turn my nose into a beak!"

Our screams dissolved into gossiping. Amid all that, Jason turned to Albus and said, "Wanna play Exploding Snap?"

He shrugged.

We stopped gossiping soon after. Let's just say that Albus is very lucky he's good at hair regrowing charms.

* * *

**Albus' P.O.V.**

After about 4 hours, we were unbearably bored. That was a new record. Usually we're bored in the first couple of hours.

Anyway, Jamie fell asleep on Jason, who was about to knock off himself, and Alice had gone off for Prefect duties, so it was just Holly and I. She prodded Jason with her wand.

"Looks like he's asleep. You know, they sort of look cute together!"

I raised an eyebrow. Jamie with her waist-length, bright purple hair and silver eye shadow didn't really look good with Jason and his wind-blown brown hair and caramel-colored skin. Only God knows how girl's minds work.

"Really, Holly? Jason and Jamie? They've known each other since first year and haven't stopped fighting ever since."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well your parents have known each other since your mom's first year. Rose's parents too. I think that the best romantic relationships happen with people you've known since first year."

Was it my imagination or did she blush when she said that? But who would she be talking about? Scorpius or...Nah. Not possible.

"Whatever. It's just a cliche, Holly."

She shrugged.

"Cliches are there for a reason; it's because they're true."

I decided not to comment on that.

I was saved by the trolley lady. Holly and I bought a lot of sweets, and it' good we did, because soon after Alice came in and Jamie woke up.

Holly smiled really brightly and said, "Had a good nap?"

Jamie nodded. "It was nice. Why?"Her eyes widened, "What did you do?"

She looked beside her and saw whose shoulder she had been sleeping on. When she saw Jason, she yelped and jumped as far away as possible. That woke Jason up. He looked around, assessed the situation, decided that it wasn't worth his time, and went back to sleep.

Jamie laughed and grabbed a few licorice wands.

After about half an hour I fell asleep.

* * *

**Holly's .**

After around six hours on the train, everyone in my compartment had fallen asleep. We would reach Hogsmeade in about an hour and a half, so I got the duty of waking everybody.

_I'll do it later._

Albus had fallen asleep with his legs on the seat and his head touching my shoulder. The train jerked a bit and his head fell into my lap.

The jerk woke Jason up.

"Good morning, sunshine!"I said very brightly. My hands were absentmindedly fiddling with Albus' hair, making it even more messy.

He groggily stood up and stretched. He sat back down and looked at me.

"Are we there yet?"

He reminded me a little kid.

"Nope. An hour left."

He groaned, "Why are there such long train rides?"

I laughed.

"Should we wake everyone up?"

Jason got a mischievous glint in his eye and said, "I know exactly how to wake them."

He held his wand and looked as though he was really trying to concentrate. A second later Albus was up in the air hoisted by his ankle.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Unfortunately, my hands were still in his hair. So, I was pulled up. I untangled my hands and noticed that the scream had woken everyone up. They all were momentarily stupefied at Albus, who was now thrashing around, screaming at Jason to let him down. Then they all burst out laughing.

Albus was turning red.

"Jason, let me down now!"

Jason laughed and said, "Alright, hang on."

He concentrated again and Albus fell on the floor.

I knelt down. "Are you alright?"

He looked up, "I think so."

I held out my hand, but he was too heavy, and I ended up on the floor next to him.

That would have been embarrassing enough, but then Scor walked it. He looked as though he was trying not to smile. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood pulled Albus to his feet and then turned to me. My mouth fell at the sight of his Prefect badge.

"You're a prefect?"

He dramatically sighed.

"Is it that unbelievable?"

"Well you aren't the most likely candidate but...Congratulations!"

I gave him a hug.

He turned to the group and said, "Who was the one who screamed?"

That sent the group into giggles once again. Albus raised his hand.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

Albus shook his head, "No!"

"Okay...Um. See you later Holly."

He waved and left.

Everyone started laughing. Again.

I maintained my composure and said,"We better get changed. Meet you on the platform."

I grabbed my robes and Jamie followed me out. She had changed her hair to a bright orange color and was getting some strange looks. We went down the train heading towards the loo. I suddenly remembered her and Jason.

"Guess what Albus and I were talking about?"

"Your undying love for each other",she said completely normally, as though it was an obvious thing in the world.

"NO! We talked about cliches in love."

"So you didn't declare your undying love for each other."

Before I could say something, she said, "And how did that conversation start?"

Now was my turn to have fun!

"We saw you and Jason sleeping on each other and I said that most couples in Hogwarts and some of the most romantic couples who ended up married, have known each other since First Year."

She laughed.

"Oh yes. And how does that apply to Jason and I?"

She was going to regret asking that question.

"Because the both of you are so absolutely in love with each other!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course! I'm completely in love with the boy I despise! How could I not know that?"

We stepped into the Girls room and changed into our robes. We headed back out and started towards our compartment.

"Yes! Glad to see you accept it!"

We continued bickering till the train stopped. We got off onto the station and found our friends waving from a carriage. There were two seats left. One neat Alice, and one near Jason. I sat next to Alice leaving Jamie no choice. She awkwardly took her seat and the carriage started to move.

* * *

**Albus' P.O.V.**

We reached the castle and headed to the Great Hall. After the feast, Jason and I raced to the common room, where we saw a group of Gryffindors crowding around the message bored.

We bumped through them and read that the first Hogsmeade trip was going to take place the Saturday after next.

Jason turned to me, "So are you going to finally ask Holly?"

Why does everyone think that we like each other?

"No! Why should I?"

He laughed. "Come on! You love her! She loves you! All you have to do is ask her out, get married and name your first kid Jason."

Holly picked that moment to enter the common room. She was simply bouncing with excitement.

She came up to me, but before she could say anything Jason spoke.

"So Holly, do you have a date for Hogsmeade yet?"

She smiled very brightly and said, "Yes! Scor asked me after dinner!"

* * *

**A/N:I know, I know. You want to Avada Kedavra me. But this chapter makes up for it. Right?**


	10. A Hogsmeade Date

**Jason's P.O.V**

Albus stood there with his mouth wide open. I was looking from Holly to Albus. I jumped onto the sofa and said to no one in particular, "This is gonna be good." Jamie who was next to me snorted and said, "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

I smiled, "Thank yo-Hey!" Jamie shushed me and turned to Holly and Albus.

Holly was oblivious to Albus' shock and was brimming with excitement.

Albus took a deep breath and said, "Really?"

Holly nodded and smiled, "It was so out of the blue! He caught up with me as I was coming up the stairs and asked me. At first, I wasn't sure, but then I thought about it and said yes."

Albus' disappointment was extremely visible.

Holly noticed it and said, "What's wrong, Al?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Please. As if Holly would let him get by with that.

Holly put her hands on her hips and said in a stern voice, "Albus Severus Potter, you tell me what's bothering you right now or I'll hex you into Kingdom Come."

I would have laughed, seeing as Albus was getting bossed around by a girl a foot shorter than him, but I'd seen Holly with a wand. You do not want to mess with her.

Al sighed. "Don't hex me but...I don't think that you should go out with Scorpius."

Oh, Al. Will you ever learn?

Holly raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

I was shaking my head vigorously and mouthing 'Leave' to Albus while wildly gesticulating. But of course, he ignored my life-saving advice.

He shrugged, "It's just that...there's something about him. I just don't trust him."

I could see smoke coming out of Holly's ears.

"Well I do! AND I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION!"

Now the entire common room was staring at them. I wouldn't be surprised if people in the Hufflepuff common room could hear them.

Albus was starting to get angry.

"Well, EXCUSE ME for looking out for you!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO! SCOR WON'T HURT ME!

"FINE! JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE BREAKS YOUR HEART!"

Albus turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs. Holly took out her wand and clenched it firmly. I exchanged a look with Jamie. She understood and ran to Holly. She tried to take the wand from her hand.

"Holly, calm down. You'll curse him and then you'll regret it. Relax. Give me the wand."

Holly's expression didn't change, but she handed Jamie the wand and stormed off into the girl's dormitories. Jamie sighed and walked back to me. Her red hair glittered because of the common room fire.

By now everyone had turned back to their own conversations. Jamie shook her head.

"Will they ever change?", she asked me.

I shrugged, "You know them. They'll be friends again in the morning."

She nodded and started to walk back to her dorm. I don't know why, but I asked, "Hey, do you have a date for Hogsmeade yet?"

She looked back, and maybe it was just a trick of the light, but I could've sworn she looked hopeful.

"No. Why?"

Why did I ask her that?

I swallowed and said, "No reason."

She looked a tad disappointed but I shrugged it off. She walked up the stairs and went to her dormitory.

I sighed and plopped onto the couch.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Holly's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning with an empty mind and a happy mood. Then I remembered last night.

_Oh crap._

My mind was swimming with flashes of Albus' face. The sheer anger and hurt there made me want to go and apologize.

I shrugged it off. I wouldn't apologize until Albus did. How is who I date his business? He should just trust my judgement.

I thought back to when Scor asked me. It was so unexpected. After all these years at Hogwarts, our relationship had gradually diminished. There were some secret smiles and looks shared, but mainly he acted as though I didn't exist. The only time when he was himself and would actually talk to me, was when he was alone, without his friends, but that hardly ever happened. When he asked me to go to Hogsmeade, I saw it as an opportunity to repair our relationship and said yes.

But Albus will never know that. Ever.

* * *

**Albus' P.O.V.**

I hardly even slept. Stupid Holly and stupid Scorpius. They could get married and I wouldn't care. Why would she go out with him anyway? It's probably just a one-time thing. It's not as though they are going to get married, right?

Should I apologize? No. It's Holly's fault. I won't apologize until she does.

I turned over in my bed and saw Jason brooding over something on his bed. He had been like that since the end of last year. I didn't press him for information. He would tell me when he was ready. I had my own problems to worry about.

Jason walked over to my bed and dragged me out of the covers and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Breakfast is in five minutes! I'll leave without you if you aren't out on time. I NEED my bacon!"

Breakfast was...interesting.

Jason and I entered the Great Hall, grabbed something to eat (Jason made a beeline for the bacon) and begun to look for a seat. Before I could say anything, Jason pulled me towards where Holly, Jamie and Rose were sitting. Holly looked up when we sat and for a brief moment her eyes met mine. The hurt, anger and frustration I was feeling was reflected there. I wondered why did she care so much that I'd insulted Scorpius.

Why _did_ she care?

We sat down opposite Holly and Jamie. Rose was sitting on my right.

"HOLLY!"

The entire hall turned to the source of the noise. Holly sank into her seat. James ran up to Holly and gave her a huge bear hug. Holly, who had a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, patted his back. I laughed at the sight, which earned me a glare from Holly.

"Holls! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Holly swallowed and put the spoon on the table.

"You saw me two days ago!"

James shrugged,"Albus was ranting about you the entire time. I'm just glad that he won't anymore."."

Insert awkward silence.

James noticed it and turned to Jason.

"What's going on?"

Jason looked a bit uncomfortable. Holly and I were glaring at him. James grinned and asked,"Did Albus finally snog Holly?"

Jamie started choking and Rose started giggling uncontrollably.

Jason said,"Um...They sort of had a huge fight."

James came to a realization. "That's what I heard last night. I thought it was Peeves!"

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Rose, who had now calmed herself.

"Will you please do your adorable brother a favor?", I asked her with big puppy-dog eyes.

She considered it. "Depends on what I have to do."

"Will you please write my Potions essay?"

She shook her head. "It took me a month to write mine. You're on your own for this."

* * *

**Holly's P.O.V.**

Two weeks passed by too quickly. Albus and I continued to ignore each other, and our friends were torn in between. James fruitlessly tried again and again to get us to make up. I met Scor almost every day. With the amount of homework Fifth Years were given, most of our nights were spent in the library, absorbing as much information as possible.

I woke up on Saturday morning, and immediately recalled last night. Scor and I were studying in the library, and when we got up to leave, we almost kissed. But then Madam Pince threw us out.

I took a deep breath. I had to get ready!

I woke Jamie up and she started squealing.

She started throwing clothes at me. After three wardrobe changes, I ended up wearing a white T-Shirt, blue jeans and white ballet flats.

Jamie put her hand on her heart,

"I feel like a proud mother. Now go and knock his socks off!"

I laughed, grabbed a denim shrug and left the room. I ran out of the portrait hole, and banged into someone.

I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. Albus gave me a once-over.

"Going to Hogsmeade?"

I nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then decided against it. He brushed past me into the common room. I stood there for a while. Then I shook my head, and walked to the Entrance Hall. It was swarming with people finding their friends and dates. I spotted Scor near the gate and made my way to him.

He looked adorable. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans and black shoes.

"Hey."

He looked up.

"Hey. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

He held out his hand.

"Come on."

I took his hand, and we ran to Hogsmeade, laughing all the way.

We started walking around, going into random shops. Around lunchtime, we were strolling out of Honeydukes.

"I'm starting to get hungry. Where do you want to go?"

He turned to me.

"Anywhere's fine."

He thought a bit. "I'm guessing that you aren't a Madam Puddifoot's girl?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you said that."

He laughed, "So...The Three Broomsticks?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

We went into the Three Broomsticks. We found an empty booth and sat in it. The date went amazing, but I could help but feel as though someone was watching me.

Scor swallowed a bite of his meal.

"So Holly, what's with you and Potter?"

Which Potter is he talking about? James or He-Who-Is-An-Idiot?

"Nothing. James and I are always like this."

He gave me a look.

"The _other_ Potter."

I knew it.

"We're in a small fight, that's all."

Scor looked at me.

"Holly, I'm not going to ask what the fight was about, but I am going to tell you that you should either apologize or forgive him. You two are best friends. Don't ruin that over a small fight!"

He was right.

"You know Scor, that is probably the reason you became a Prefect. You have something to say for every little thing."

He gave me a look.

"So...are you going to forgive him?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

And so when we were about to leave the restaurant, I was in a much better mood...until I noticed Albus sneaking away outside the window. Judging from how he was sneaking away, he had probably been hiding near the window of the booth. I narrowed my eyes and stormed out of the restaurant. I heard Scor following me, but I didn't stop. I walked to Albus.

"Were you just spying on us, Albus?"

He looked down and started ruffling his hair.

"Well...", he started.

"Ugh!"

* * *

**Scorpius' P.O.V**

Holly stormed off into Honeydukes.

I turned to Albus, who was looking very guilty.

I patted his shoulder.

"I convinced her to forgive you, but mate, you just screwed it up."

**A/N:So there it is! Hope you liked it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. But it was worth it. Happy Holidays! Keep a look out for a Christmas one-shot! Please REVIEW! **


	11. Friends?

**Holly's P.O.V.**

That son of a...actually I rather like his mother. Hmm...now what to call him?

I stormed into Honeydukes and ran straight into James. He had been flirting with a Sixth Year, when I banged into him. James fell down, and since he was holding the girl's hand, she did too. A Honeydukes employee, who was carrying a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate, tripped on them and the hot chocolate spilled all over me. The employee banged into a cabinet, and a box of Spicy Sugary Mischief fell on James' face.

"OW! My eyes!"

"James, this is the worst date ever!"

"HOT! HOT! HOT! Get this chocolate off me!"

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP! ALL OF YOU!"

We were thrown out of the shop, and despite the fact that I was in a fight with my best friend, despite the fact that I was covered in hot chocolate and despite the fact that I was two weeks behind in homework, I laughed.

* * *

**Albus' P.O.V**

It seemed as though our fight would never end.

Our friends tried again and again to get us to talk. They would sit as a group, study as a group, and do everything as a group. This didn't prevent Holly from ignoring me. And I did the same.

And the big red cherry on the top was that the further Holly and I drifted apart, the closer she and Scorpius grew. On more than one occasion I'd heard someone laughing loudly and looked up, only to find the both of them.

I don't know why I felt this way, and James, Jamie, Jason and Rose's suggestions didn't help one bit. They had a crazy theory that I was in love with Holly. Please. Who could possibly love her!

Anyway, as I was saying, our fighting had been going on for days. The days turned into weeks and on the 17th of November it had officially been two months.

We had made some progress, but whenever we would start getting back into our original relationship, one of us would pull away.

It was a Monday, and I was on my way to Herbology, when I saw them. They were walking in front of me, holding hands. It wasn't as though I meant to eavesdrop, but they weren't exactly whispering.

"Hey Holly? Are you coming for my Christmas ball? Pansy's hosting it and I need company."

Holly laughed. "Pansy doesn't particularly like me, but...okay. I'm at Hogwarts for Christmas so I'll

probably floo over. And shouldn't you be calling her mum now?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No...she doesn't deserve that."

"Okay...next subject. Is anyone else in Hogwarts coming?"

Scorpius thought for a bit and then said, "I was going to ask the Potters, but Pansy already invited them. And half of the Slytherins are coming."

"You don't seem particularly happy about that", Holly remarked.

Scorpius started to say something, but then shook his head. "Just drop it."

Please. As if Holly would listen to him.

Holly was about to interrogate him, but then we reached class. I waited for a few minutes after they entered, and then went in.

**Holly' P.O.V**

I wonder what is wrong with Scor?

I'd have to wait until class is over though. We were studying Venomous Tentaculas, even though they are actually a Sixth Year plant. Professor Longbottom handed out gloves and heavy coats.

"When I was in school", he started,"Those plants almost gobbled us up! So, you are going to wear these coats and gloves. Hopefully, they won't get attracted to it and eat you." He turned to Alice. "I don't know what I would do without my little darling here."

Alice blushed and sank low. "Dad..."

Leanne and I looked at her and burst out laughing. Out of all my roommates, only Leanne and Alice had 5th period Herbology with me, something that I was very grateful for. Next to me, Albus was lifted up by a plant behind him. He started screaming.

"AAAAAAAA! Help me!"

The class burst into laughter. Amid laughter, I waved my wand and shouted, "Relashio!"

Albus was thrown back on the ground. He stood up.

"Thanks", he murmured.

I nodded and continued pruning my Venomous Scaretacula. Sorry, bad joke.

"So, are you coming to Scorpius' Christmas Ball?" I said, trying to strike up a conversation. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss Albus. Without him, I only have one guy with a weird name in my life! But seriously, he had been my best friend since Second Year, and I truly missed him.

He looked taken aback, but nodded, "Yeah. Mum sent us letters the other day telling us to come home a day before the party."

I smiled, "Okay, I'll see you there."

The period was over, and I turned to leave. Scor was waiting for me near the door.

"Holly?"

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath.

"Are you going out with Scorpius?"

For some reason, I didn't like his tone.

"Yes I am."

A unrecognizable emotion flicked through his eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

He smiled at me, and left. I was staring at the empty air where he just stood.

"Holly? You coming?"

I nodded, turned around, and ran to the door.

* * *

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

"How's this dress?"

Holly turned to look at herself in the mirror. We both looked at the frilly yellow dress and shook our head in unison.

"Try this one."

I threw a white dress at her. As she changed, I looked at my own choice. It was a purple dress with silver glitter on it. It had a V-neck and was mid-sleeved. It was knee-length, as anything above than that would be inappropriate for the ball.

As Scorpius had asked me to the ball a couple of days ago, it didn't leave me much time to get a dress, and luckily Holly hadn't bought a dress either. So, the Hogsmeade trip a week before the ball was the perfect time to go shopping.

Holly walked out. The white dress was really pretty, but it was too plain. Holly sighed.

"I wish that there was a fancier version of this dress."

The gears in my head started to turn. There was something that could be done. I stood up.

"Holly, buy the dress! I'll fix it and make it fancy and amazing and brilliant and.."

I ranted for a bit, and Holly started laughing.

"Okay, okay. But promise me that it'll look good."

I put my hand on my heart and raised my other hand.

"I promise."

Holly laughed at me. We paid for our dresses and started towards The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. On a cold day like this, we deserved one!

* * *

Unfortunately, the entire school had had the same thought. The entire place was packed. We spoted Albus waving at us. Him and Holly had become friends again. It was out of the blue, but I wasn't going to question it! Though, they weren't as close as they once were, it was a start!

We made our way to him, and he handed us two butterbeers.

"Jason bought six of them so that we wouldn't have to keep going back."

Holly laughed and turned to Jason. "For the first time in your life, you had a good idea!"

Jason stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

**A/N: So? Any thoughts? And please R&R my Christmas oneshot! I'm very proud of it.**


	12. Preparations for the Ball

**Jason's P.O.V.**

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked the girls.

"Well...we started in Honeydukes", Holly showed us a couple of bulging bags, "Then we headed to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to stock up on...stuff."

After saying this, Holly and Jamie started to giggle. The giggles then turned into laughs, which soon had the entire bar looking at us. Albus and I sunk into our seats, and after a while everyone turned to their own business.

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Do you care to explain why that was so funny?"

After calming down a bit, Jamie said, "Well...we were in the shop..."

Holly jumped in, "Near the WonderWitch shelf..."

"And Terence, the assistant, turns to this person with waist-length hair and asks her if she would like a Flirting Fancy..."

"And this person turns around and it's actually a bloke..."

"And he looks at Terence and says..."

"I don't swing that way!", they finished together.

That isn't that funny.

"That isn't that funny", Albus said.

Holly turned to Jamie and said, "Why are things never as funny as they were, when you tell someone?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Oh, and then we went to Gladrags, where we spent the entire day."

Albus looked at Jamie. "So you're coming to the ball?"

Jamie nodded, "Are the both of you?"

Albus and I nodded.

I wonder if she has a date yet...

"So, did you buy anything for the ball?"

Holly nodded, "We did-thank God Scor told us to buy Muggle attire-but I don't want you to see it...yet."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Jamie, on the other hand, pulled out her Gladrags bag and showed us her dress. It was...loud. It was purple in color with silver glitter on the skirt and mid-sleeved.

"It looks good", I said.

She grinned, "I know!"

Then, she looked as though she were about to suffocate.

"Achoo!"

Her hair changed color and became a mellow and joyful yellow. She groaned.

"Oh no!"

Albus asked, "What? It's just a cold."

Jamie sighed, "When you are a metamorphmagus, it isn't '_just a cold'._"

She sneezed again and this time her hair changed into orange and her ears became pixie-like.

"As I was saying, for me a cold is disastrous. I have absolutely no control over my appearance. It just changes automatically."

I thought for a bit. "It's probably not even a cold. Try to change your hair or something."

She scrunched up her face and her hair feebly turned a light shade of pink, before giving up and turning brown.

"Definitely a cold."

After drinking another ButterBeer each, we decided to face the cold and go back to the castle.

As we were walking, snow fell into Jamie's face, causing her to sneeze, causing her hair to turn into an atrocious shade of green. I laughed and she glared at me. She pushed me, but I grabbed her hand, and we both fell into the snow. Laughing, we stood up. I noticed that she was still laughing so I asked her, "What is it?"

She giggled and said, "You have a huge leaf on your head."

I reached up and brushed it off.

She had gone ahead, so I ran to catch up with her.

"So..."

"So?"

"Um...Who are you going to the ball with?"

She turned to look at me and said, "No one. You?"

"No one."

Should I ask her? No. It'll be a disaster. But...Whatever.

"Well...maybe you could come with me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is Jason Flew asking me out?"

I may have blushed slightly. "Maybe. Depends on whether you agree or not."

She looked back ahead and said, "Okay."

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

We flooed back the night before the ball. Albus, Lily and I were greeted with a very warm welcome from Teddy, Dad and Mum. For some reason, everyone was in a celebratory mood.

"Hey! Guess what?"

Hmm...

"You invented a bludger that can tap-dance?"

Teddy's face fell.

"No."

"You...wrote a book on how to understand girls?", Albus asked.

Teddy looked upset.

"No."

"You invented a teddy bear that can cast spells?", chimed Lily.

Teddy sighed. "You know, you guys just made my amazing news sound not so amazing."

Hey if you want to be part of the family, deal with it.

"Sorry...So, what is your news?"

Teddy grinned and said, "I got a job at...Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Hogsmeade!"

Um...so? But of course I couldn't say that.

"Wow! Congratulations! What's for dinner?"

Mum laughed and threw a bowl of dough at me. Me, being the awesome seeker I am, caught it.

"I'm making Indian! I found this amazing recipe!"

Oh no. Mum's experiments were never good news. The last time she experimented, the 'hamburgers' almost burnt the house down. Thank God for 'Aguamenti'.

Teddy swallowed and said, "Really? I thought we were going out."

Mum looked insulted, "I make better food than all of those restaurants combined."

And so, she pushed us to the table and served us the food. Let's just say that after that night, I can digest sawdust.

* * *

**Holly's P.O.V.**

"3...2...1...Open your eyes!"

Jamie led me into the dormitory, proclaiming that her 'masterpiece' was ready. I was just glad that I had a back-up dress in my trunk.

I opened my eyes and was awe-struck. Jamie had transformed a plain white dress into something that was...cute. It was appropriate and fancy and sparkly. I stood their open-mouthed. I blinked.

"Oh. My. God. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

I gave her a tight hug.

"Um...Holly? You're suffocating me..."

I released her, "Sorry."

Jamie laughed. "So...I'm guessing that you liked it. Anyway, we barely have four hours. Get into that dress and then I'll do your hair and make-up. And then you can do my make-up, seeing as no one can control my hair at the moment."

At that moment she sneezed again and her long green hair changed into a spiky silver pixie-cut.

She groaned and threw me in the bathroom, along with the dress.

After putting it on, I stared at myself in the mirror. The sleeves had been trimmed, and now the dress had spaghetti straps. It was covered with silver sequins till the waist, and then it flew out in layers till my knee. Looking at it, no one would have recognized it as the full-sleeved, plain white dress in Gladrags.

I took a deep breath and walked out. Jamie's reaction was what I had thought it would be:jumping up and down and saying 'I am awesome!' When she finally calmed down, she grabbed her dress and bolted for the bathroom. She finally came out after 15 minutes. I raised my eyebrow.

"I made a couple of alterations."

She certainly had. The dress was still purple chiffon, but the sleeves were now cut up to her shoulder. It had a layer of ruffles with glitter thrown on it.

"You look great. Now lets work on my face, shall we?"

We ended up with a gold eye-shadow and a bright red lipstick. A simple nail-color charm had turned my nails white with black designs. Jamie-after three tries-had my hair in a fishtail braid. She then turned to me.

"I'm trying really hard not to sneeze, because this silver does sort of go with my dress...so please don't tickle my nose while applying makeup. I gave a wave of my hand and started working. Forty-five minutes later, Jamie had smoky eyes, light pink lips and silver nails.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hmm...can I borrow your silver flats?"

I grinned, "If you can find them, sure!"

She shook her head and said, "Accio silver flats!"

Fifteen pairs of shoes came flying out of random locations. She grabbed mine and put them on.

"I knew how to find them all along", I muttered.

She grinned. "Sure you did."

I huffed and said, "Whatever...can I borrow your sequined heels?"

She found them and handed them to me. I wore them and started digging through jewelry boxes. After an hour of exchanging jewelry, we finally picked out some amazing pieces, grabbed our wands and left for the Slytherin Head's office. Scor's dad had made arrangements for that one fireplace to be connected to his house.

Jason was waiting for us when we came down the stairs. He was wearing a black button-down shirt with dark jeans. His hair was unruly and he was looking impatient. He smiled at me and then turned to Jamie. I stepped back a little to see the both of them.

You could see the hearts in their eyes.

_Another match made..._I mentally told myself.

* * *

We reached Professor Zabini's office and saw a group of Slytherin's crowding around it. They sneered at us.

"Look what the cat brought in."

I laughed. Mavis wasn't exactly a 'Fashion Queen' herself. "You're one to talk, Bulstrode. Did you get that dress from the recycle bin?"

Professor Zabini walked out. His cold eyes swept over us.

"Hurry up! You don't want to be late for the ball, do you?"

We all entered the office. It was beautifully designed. There were velvet curtains hanging from the window, and leather couches. The floor was carpeted with a thick, plush green carpet with silver trimmings. A mahogany table stood on one side of the room and the wall behind it was covered in portraits of famous Slytherins. Right in the middle was a portrait of the a huge family. The caption underneath read 'The Black Family (1963)'. They all had the same high cheekbones, mysterious eyes and proud look on their faces. Before I could see any other portraits however, I was handed floo powder and thrown into the fireplace.

Now here's the thing: I'd never actually used floo powder before. So I threw the floo powder, said 'Malfoy Manor' as clearly as I could, and hoped that I wouldn't end up in China.

* * *

**A/N:SO? Tell me what you think! Oh and if any of you are on Pottermore, can you please tell me that I'm not the only one disappointed in POA! There was no backstory at all! And don't even get me started on the 'fun factor'.**


	13. The Curse Repeats Itself

**Holly's POV**

I tumbled out of the fireplace and bumped into Mavis. She glared at me and ran to Pansy, who waiting for us.

"Mavis! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long. How's your father doing?"

Mavis smiled, "He's doing great! In fact, he's now the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation!"

Pansy's eyes gleamed. "Good to know. It's so useful to know people, don't you think?"

Mavis walked away and I tried to find Scorpius.

"Holly...what a pleasure to see you", said an ice-cold voice behind me.

I turned around. Pansy had a visibly forced smile on her face. "I didn't know that you were coming."

"Well, you see..."

"Holly! You look incredible."

Scorpius walked up to me and gave me a kissed my cheek. Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Scorpius! Please take your date"-she said disdainfully- "to the ballroom! And have you met Mavis Bulstrode yet? She looks great tonight. Maybe you should dance with her."

Scorpius glanced at me guiltily, "Sure, one dance shouldn't hurt."

I swallowed. "Go ahead."

Scor dragged me out of the room.

"Look, I'm so sorry! The dance won't last more then a minute, I promise."

I sighed. "I know but..." I shook my head. "Leave it."  
Scorpius took my hand. "What?"  
"I was hoping that tonight could be about us...and I probably sound so selfish right now."

Scorpius gave me hug. "Let's get this dance over with."

* * *

**Holly's POV**

As it turns out, the dance did last for over a minute. By this time, all the adults were dancing and Pansy and Draco were dancing in the center of the crowd. Pansy had insisted that Scor and Mavis dance right next to them. Mavis was looking as proud and vain as Pansy and Scor...well, he was looking at me.

He mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

I shrugged and turned around. Albus and James were standing like wallflowers and looking around the room.

I walked up to them.

"Hey."

They looked at me.

"I'm bored", said Albus.

"Want to sneak out?", said James.

I actually considered it for a moment. Then I realized that I was at my boyfriend's Christmas party and shook the idea out of my head.

"Where are your parents?"

They looked around and pointed to a cocktail table. Harry and Ginny were talking to a blond couple. Ginny looked very pretty in blue dress robes and Harry was wearing green ones. They looked over and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"So...where's your date."

My hand froze mid-air and my smile disappeared.

James clicked his tongue. "That was a wrong question, Albus."

I shook my head. "Nothing. He's dancing with Bulstrode."

James shot Albus a look and Albus glared at him. James smirked and walked away to "get drinks".

An awkward silence fell on us.

Albus held out his hand.

"Want to dance?"

Without a moment's hesitation, I accepted.

**Albus' POV**

We were spinning and twirling and dancing and her hair was flying all around us. We were in our own little world. Holly and I weren't the best dancers in the world, we were stepping on each other's feet and bumping into people, but we didn't care.

We passed Scorpius and Mavis and Scorpius glared at me. They had been dancing for almost an hour now. When the music stopped, Scorpius ran to Holly and I.

"Holly, I'm so sorry. She wouldn't let me go!"

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. Albus has been dancing with me, so..."

Scorpius sighed. "So...um...can we dance?"

Holly grabbed his hand and said, "Finally."

I watched them dance with an expression of pure loathing. I looked away from them and noticed Pansy, who was watching them over Draco's shoulder. Her expression mirrored mine...only her eyes were focused on Holly.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

After we finished dancing, Holly and I walked over to Albus, James, Jamie and Jason. Jamie and Jason were arguing about something and Albus and James were looking from one to the other like it was a Quidditch match.

"...he should just ask her alr- Hey Scorpius!"

They all smiled really brightly. Holly's friends scare me...

Speaking of things that scare me...

"Could I steal Scorpius away from you for a moment? I need to talk to him."

Pansy cold, bird-like claws dragged me away to the corridor and took me into a room.

**Jamie's POV**

Holly gave us her Trademarked Holly Glare. "What were you arguing about?"

"Nothing", said the four of simultaneously.

"Whatever. I'm going to touch up my makeup. Come with?", she asked Jamie.

"Sure..."

Oh crap. Bloody hell. Merlin's sodding- "What were you arguing about?"

Um...

"We were arguing about...Oh look! There's a sign!"

Thank God for the bloody sign.

We went out into the corridor and into the marked room. I touched up my makeup and found Holly staring at me.

"Tell me."  
I couldn't possibly tell her. Al would kill me!

"It's nothing! If your done, can we leave?"

She hadn't even touched up her lipstick.

"I'm done."

As we walked into the corridor, we heard someone behind the door to our right. We would have ignored it, if only Holly's name hadn't been mentioned. I shot Holly a look and she shrugged. We put our ears to the door.

"...What were you thinking? Bringing a girl like her as your date to a _Malfoy _Christmas ball", it was definitely that witch Pansy's voice.

"What do you mean?" Holly let out a gasp. It was Scorpius.

"She isn't exactly pureblood, is she? You are a Malfoy, not a Johnson or a Smith. You are expected to be with the likes of Mavis and Leonara-"

"Leonara's my cousin! She lives in France!"

"So? She is a respectable pureblood, and that's what matters. Astoria had softened up your father's heart, but that was temporary, darling. Now don't make me tell your father that you put him to shame in front of all his friends."

Holly's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Of course not _mother_...that mudblood doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a stupid, worthless fling."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now get back to the party and make sure that you are seen with Mavis."

Holly was in shock. The door opened and Pansy went back into the ballroom without noticing us. Scorpius came out, shutting the door behind him. His face paled when he saw us.

Holly was in tears. She slapped him and ran. I did what any best friend would do; I stomped his foot and ran behind her.

* * *

**A/N: *Comes out from behind a bulletproof rock* I know...bad author...bad update...hopefully good chapter?**


	14. Picking Up The Pieces

**Albus' P.O.V.**

"Where are they? They left fifteen minutes ago!"

Jason shrugged.

"I have no idea."

A minute later, Jamie walked over to the table and grabbed her purse. She turned to leave, but we pulled her back. She looked ready to kill.

"Jamie...Where's Holly?"

Jamie clenched her fists. "She flooed back to Hogwarts."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Jamie opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it.

"Scorpius and Holly broke up...I'm not going to tell you why, but I'm going back to talk to her and..."

WHAT? Why the hell would anyone break up with her? She must be heartbroken.

I shook my head.

"No...you stay, I'll go."

Jamie started to protest but Jason dragged her away.

I flashed him a smile and ran for the fireplace.

* * *

"Holly! Where are you?"

I ran into the Gryffindor common room. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I almost ran back out but then I saw something move. Holly was sitting in a corner of the room. She was hugging her knees. I stood in front of her. She looked up at me. She looked broken. I opened my mouth to say 'Sorry' or something intelligent like that but then I realized that she probably doesn't want to hear that. I sat down next to her.

She immediately curled up to me. I didn't say anything and pulled her closer. She broke down crying.

She looked at me and said, "Say it. I know you want to."

I knew what she was alluding to. I had warned her.

Without giving me a chance to say anything, she continued, "You told me. I should've listened to you. I wouldn't be here, acting like a pathetic person because someone I loved called me a mudblood."

She loved him? And he called her a mudblood. My blood boiled with anger.

"I'm sorry", she whispered into the darkness.

"For what?"

"What shouldn't I apologize for? I ignored your warning and dated the biggest git in existence. I absolutely cut you off for a month. I put our friends through hell. And...I don't even know why I did it...When Scorpius asked me out, I took it as a chance to repair our relationship." She laughed bitterly. "That didn't work out."

It hurt to see her like this. Holly was ALWAYS happy-go-lucky and she brushed off any negative remarks. But I guess everyone has a breaking point.

_How to cheer her up? Hmm...Well, treacle tart solves everything!_

I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and pulled herself up. I walked out of the common room, dragging her along with me.

We walked with no place in mind, and ended up near the kitchen. I am no stranger to the kitchen, so I went straight inside. Since Holly and my hands were still intertwined, she followed me in.

* * *

"Mister Potter! So good to see you again!"

I looked down to see my favorite house-elf, Moxy, smiling at me. She bowed low and showed us to a table in a corner.

"Moxy will bring and his friend some treacle tart. 's brother loves treacle tart. Does Mr. Potter's friend want anything else?"

Holly looked flustered and said, "Um...Could I get a glass of water?"

A house-elf immediately presented her with a glass of water and then they all went to the other side of the kitchen...hopefully to get my treacle tart.

Holly sipped her water.

I shook my head at her.

"You could've asked for anything in the world, and you asked for a glass of water."

A house-elf came up to the table and gave me my treacle tart. I said 'Thanks' and started to eat it.

Holly said, "Well, it is almost midnight...shouldn't they be sleeping? They do have to get up tomorrow! I don't want to burden them with work."

I looked down at my treacle tart.

"Now you're just making me feel guilty."

"Good", she said and took a sip of water.

I looked at the plate. I couldn't let perfectly good treacle tart rot, could I? As it turns out, I didn't have to. Holly ended up having half of it. We then shamelessly asked for a couple more, and walked back to the common room.

I was right...treacle tart cheers everyone up!

* * *

The common room was extremely cold. The second we entered the room, we started shivering. We sat down on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over us.

Holly turned to me and said, "Thank you so much, for everything."

She gave me a kiss...on my cheek and said, "The next time someone asks me out, you're going to have to approve them."

I laughed. "Of course! What else am I supposed to do!"

After a while she fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked down at her and kissed her hair.

_No one's ever going to hurt you again._

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Jamie and I flooed back a couple of hours later.

We walked to the common room. After entering it, our eyes fell on our best friends. Holly was asleep on Albus' shoulder and Albus' head was resting on hers. They were under by a blanket and had small smiles on their faces.

Jamie smiled at them.

"Lets leave them there...I want to see James' reaction to them."

I laughed. "I can't wait."

We walked to the stairs and I felt her eyes on me. I turned to her.

"What?"

She started to say something and then changed her mind.

"Nothing."

I stood awkwardly, playing with my tie.

"Goodnight."

She forced a smile and said, "Goodnight, Jason."

As she walked up the stairs, however, I couldn't help but notice a look of disappointment flash across her face.

_What did I do?_

* * *

**A/N:So? Did you like it? Sorry for not updating...I've been lazy, BUT my vacations are going on so hopefully I will be updating more frequently. Love you guys!**


End file.
